masseffectfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лиара Т’Сони
Лиара Т'Cони ( ) — представительница расы азари, ксеноархеолог и специалист по протеанам, после событий Mass Effect становится торговцем информации, а позже занимает место Серого Посредника. Одна из спутников капитана Шепард(а). Биография Родилась в 2077 году на планете Тессия. Мать матриах Бенезия, отец матриарх Этита. Росла без отца. 250px|left Лиара является "чистокровной" азари. С детства проявляла интерес к исследованиям. Однажды она полезла в старые развалины и еле выбралась от туда. Когда мать узнала об этом, она прочитала ей длинную нотацию, а на следующий день купила Лиаре ее первую книгу по истории. Примерно в 50 лет окончила Серрайский университет на Тессии, получив докторскую степень по археологии. Следующие ~50 лет Лиара путешествовала по галактике, исследуя руины протеан, небольшой рассказ про ее исследования можно получить сразу после ее спасения с планеты Терум в Mass Effect. Самостоятельно сформировала теорию про циклы, но, ввиду молодости и "чистокровности", более влиятельные азари не восприняли ее всерьез. Так же следует добавить, что Лиара, в отличии от подавляющего числа своих ровесниц, вела спокойную, почти одинокую жизнь. Mass Effect right|200px Итак, на одной из планет с протеанскими руинами, Теруме, которая находится в звездной системе Кносс, расположенной в скоплении Тау Артемида, Лиара, как обычно, занималась исследованиями, когда на нее внезапно напали геты под предводительством кроганского боевого мастера. Азари удалось укрыться от них, но она сама угодила в ловушку, активировав протеанское силовое поле, сковавшее ее тело. Неоспоримым плюсом этого было то, что и враги не смогли к ней подступиться. В таком беспомощном состоянии её и находит Шепард. Неизвестно, сколько времени Лиара провела скованной силовым полем, без воды и пищи. Если Шепард и компания посещают Терум не первым из списка планет, то, увидев командора, Лиаре покажется, что у нее начались галлюцинации, и существа, стоящие по ту сторону силового поля, всего лишь плод ее воображения. Скорее всего, она уже смирилась и мысленно приготовилась к смерти, так как не видела никаких перспектив самостоятельного освобождения. 200px|right Но когда Т'Сони поняла, что Шепард настоящий, она испугалась, так как не знала, чего ожидать и с какой целью он здесь появился. Прежде чем капитан освободил азари, один из его спутников предостерегает Шепарда, резонно предполагая, что Лиара может быть опасной, ведь ее мать работает на Сарена. Это заявление вызывает возмущение у девушки, и азари говорит, что она не такая как ее мать, а Сарена и подавно знать не хочет. Шепард верит ей и дезактивирует силовое поле. Лиара все еще сомневается, так как не знает, зачем она понадобилась капитану, но с охотой идет на контакт и спокойно отвечает на вопросы. Тут вновь вмешиваются геты во главе с кроганом. Лиара смело заявила крогану, что тот от нее ничего не получит. Начинается бой, Шепард уничтожает противников и забирает Лиару на борт Нормандии. 250px|right По словам доктора Чаквас, азари была достаточно истощена, что подтверждает ее длительное пребывание в силовом поле, но угрозы для здоровья не было, и она быстро пошла на поправку. Уже на борту Нормандии Лиара еще раз благодарит капитана за ее спасение, понимая, что Сарен мог вновь попытаться захватить ее, но на борту фрегата для нее самое безопасное место в галактике. Она признается, что была сильно напугана появлением гетов и не понимает, зачем она им понадобилась. Лиара обещает, что ее знания о протеанах могут пригодиться капитану, и что она готова оказать любую помощь, которая от нее может потребоваться. Шепард еще не знал о мощных биотических способностях, так как у Лиары не было возможности их продемонстрировать. 250px|right Т'Сони чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, так как видит недоверие окружающих, но она всячески старается доказать Шепарду, что она не такая, как Бенезия и смущается при каждой встрече с капитаном. В разговоре с командором она узнает, что его разум соприкасался с протеанским маяком, и, не задумываясь заявляет, что Шепард был бы интересным образцом для изучения; однако потом до нее дошел смысл сказанного, и ей стало стыдно. Азари попыталась исправиться, но у нее не получилось и она стушевалась еще сильнее, обвиняя себя в косноязычии и отсутствии такта. В свое оправдание Лиара говорит, что ее охватило любопытство ученого, и ничего дурного она сказать не хотела. Азари восхитилась силой воли капитана, утверждая, что протеанский маяк мог легко разрушить слабый разум. Капитан проявил сдержанность и ласково успокоил азари. Он прекрасно понял, что имела в виду доктор Т'Сони и, можно сказать, ему импонировала открытость Лиары. Перед ним была красивая девушка, и цвет ее кожи нисколько не смущал капитана. Широко открытые синие глаза Лиары придавали ее лицу испуганно-удивленное выражение. Именно тогда Шепард посмотрел на нее другими глазами и заинтересовался ею не только как источником информации, но и как женщиной. Ему не хотелось уходить и он нашел повод остаться, попросив азари рассказать о себе. 250px|right Сама Лиара считает, что ее жизнь не так интересна, так как в основном она была на дальних раскопках и выуживала из земли всякую ерунду, которую только могла найти среди протеанских руин. По поводу своего одиночества азари ответила, что иногда ей нужно побыть одной и привести свои мысли в порядок; она предпочитает работать с компьютерами и записями, потому что в присутствии других вечно говорит что-нибудь несуразное. Лиара любит свою работу, так как ей нравится раскрывать тайны прошлого. Капитан был поражен глубиной познаний Лиары в истории и культуре протеан. thumb|Часть видения|250px Именно поэтому, когда Шепард получил от Шиалы шифр протеан, Лиара предложила свою помощь в упорядочивании полученных капитаном данных. Азари удивилась, увидев в мозгу человека такие живые и яркие картинки из прошлого и обрадовалась, что ей удалось прикоснуться к этим знаниям. То, что она десятилетиями пыталась выкопать из-под обломков, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что она только что увидела. Т'Сони вновь удивляется огромной силе воли капитана и с восхищением смотрит на него. Но слияние – вещь довольно утомительная, и у азари закружилась голова. Лиаре потребовался отдых. 250px|left Шепард выдержал паузу и навестил азари. Лиара встретила его пристальным взглядом, скользнувшим по лицу капитана. Оба молчали, но Лиара первой не выдержала и напрямую сказала Шепарду, что интересуется именно им, а не знаниями о протеанах в его голове. Ей было стыдно за предыдущий разговор, где она выставила себя не в лучшем свете, сравнив капитана с подопытным объектом. Лиаре люди казались суетливыми существами, и до этого она не принимала их всерьез, но созналась, что впервые общается с людьми так близко. Если подумать, то ей и негде было с ними встречаться, разве что земляне не состояли в шайках каперов или пиратов, попадавшихся ей на разных планетах. Т'Сони считает людей существами действия, хотя до встречи с Шепардом и его командой полагала, что земляне суют свой нос куда не просят. Получается, что Лиара выразила сложившуюся точку зрения галактического сообщества относительно людей и их роли в галактике. Но теперь она понимала, что люди обладают восхитительной чертой характера – преследовать свои цели с натиском и напором. Тем самым азари призналась, что все побаиваются людей – как быстро они развиваются, как легко захватывают новые территории и сферы влияния. Лиара сравнила людей с хулиганами, которые для достижения желаемого идут наперекор всем, но она уверена, что сложившееся мнение о землянах смогут изменить такие люди, как Шепард. Она отметила, что Совет неспроста дал капитану статус СПЕКТРа, так как они увидели, что коммандер – это то лучшее, что может предложить человечество. Азари удивилась своему выводу, и, возможно, ее женское начало подсознательно выбрало Шепарда как идеальный источник новых генов. Вспоминая свои детские обиды, она поклялась, что никогда не свяжет свою судьбу с другой азари, и ее дети не будут «чистокровными». Видимо, после этого, к великому удовольствию Шепарда, она спросила, есть ли между ними взаимное влечение. То есть открыто подтвердила свой ненаучный интерес к персоне капитана. Шепард ответил утвердительно, и Лиара вздохнула с облегчением, заявив, что она чувствовала это, но была удивлена тем, что ее так тянет к этому человеку, ведь они совсем недавно знакомы и к тому же принадлежат к разным расам. Она выразила опасение, что все происходит так быстро; азари не привыкла к такому темпу – ей нужно привыкнуть к Шепарду, к самой мысли о том, что у них что-то может получиться. Капитан согласился с ее доводами и сказал, что никуда не торопится и не хочет торопить Лиару. 200px|right То, что произошло на Новерии в исследовательском центре Байнери Хеликс под названием «Пик 15», было серьезным испытанием для нашей героини. Ведь ей пришлось встретиться в бою со своей матерью. Матриарх уже была под воздействием внушения Сарена, и вид дочери в компании Шепарда, которого Сарен приказал уничтожить, вызвал у нее гнев. Она поинтересовалась, что дочь успела рассказать о ней. Лиаре было больно это слышать, ведь она не сказала ничего такого, что бы могло навредить матери, но влияние Сарена было слишком сильным, и попытка достучаться до разума Бенезии оказалась безуспешной. Лиара лишь горько усмехнулась и сказала, что не желает матери зла и по-прежнему любит ее. thumb|250px|"Где свет?" Несмотря на сильное внушение, Бенезии удается на время освободиться от влияния Сарена, и матриарх рассказывает о замыслах опального СПЕКТРа. Лиара бросилась к ней, слезно умоляла не уходить, призывала бороться с внушением, на что мать ответила, что всегда гордилась своей дочерью. Однако Бенезия уже не владела собой и напала на Лиару и ее спутников, но силы не равны, и матриарх вновь ослабела. Перед кончиной она с любовью смотрит на свою дочь и с нежностью в голосе говорит, как когда-то говорила в детстве: «Доброй ночи, Маленькое Крылышко! Мы увидимся вновь на рассвете». На глазах девушки выступают слезы. Ей трудно смотреть на то, как умирает ее мать, но азари понимает, что ее не спасти. Уже на борту Нормандии, Шепард навещает азари и интересуется, как она себя чувствует. Лиаре грустно, но она уже смирилась со смертью матери. Ей искренне жаль, что все вышло именно так, и Бенезия не была уже сама собой. Капитан удивился спокойствию Лиары, ведь ему было не понять такого отношения азари к матери, на что Лиара сказала, что уже ничего не вернуть, и она постарается позабыть о случившимся, но хочет запомнить Бенезию такой, какой знала ее с детства. Шепард ответил, что все лучшее, чем обладала Бенезия, теперь живет в самой Лиаре: решительность, разум, сила. В глубине души азари понимала, что капитан пытается подбодрить ее, наделяя ее свойствами, о которых он мог только догадываться. Ведь человек ничего не знал о ее матери, но Лиаре было приятно слышать эти слова. Тем не менее, азари поблагодарила капитана за дружескую поддержку, но попросила не беспокоиться о ней, ведь Бенезия выбрала свой путь, а у Лиары свой, и она поклялась идти за Шепардом до самого конца. Она говорила уверенно, и капитан не мог усомниться в искренности Лиары. Частые визиты Шепарда к азари вызывают недовольство некоторых членов команды, и это приводит к открытой конфронтации между Лиарой и Эшли Уильямс. В разрешение конфликта приходится вмешаться самому капитану, и он ясно дает понять, кто ему небезразличен. right|250px После миссии на Вермайре в мозгу Шепарда остаются дополнительные данные с маяка протеан, доставленным Сареном в его лабораторию. Лиара вновь предлагает капитану соединить обрывки послания воедино, использовав слияние разумов. Азари удается понять смысл послания протеан. Это был сигнал бедствия. Также, используя свои знания, ей удается понять, что цель Сарена – планета протеан с названием Илос. Лиара знает, что единственный способ попасть на ту планету, - это найти мю-ретранслятор, который после взрыва сверхновой отбросило, и никто до этого не знал его местонахождения. Если бы не вызов посла Удины, команда отправилась бы на Илос незамедлительно, но вместо этого Нормандия была заблокирована в доке на Цитадели. right|250px Шепард был мрачнее тучи, и азари со свойственной ей прямотой заявила, что с капитаном поступили несправедливо, и негодует по поводу поступка и мотива Совета. Она не оставляет надежды, что это ошибка, и еще есть возможность подать апелляцию. Лиара не верит в то, что капитан просто так может сдаться, когда они были на финишной прямой. Она всячески подбадривает коммандера и призывает к действию. В данном эпизоде видно, что азари не привыкла сдаваться сама и требует того же от других. Азари верит в Шепарда и считает, что бой еще не окончен. В этот момент у них возникает желание слиться в поцелуе, но их прерывает Джокер. После того, как "Нормандии" удается скрыться с Цитадели, она направилась к Илосу, Лиара пришла в каюту капитана и без лишних прелюдий заявила, что, возможно, это последний момент, когда они смогут быть вместе, и предложила соединиться телами и разумами. Т'Сони вновь показала свой характер и ринулась в бой, привлекая Шепарда к себе. После того, как они закончили, Лиара призналась, что ничего такого она еще никогда не испытывала, Шепард своими мыслями и ощущениями не поделился. Азари добавила, что ей без разницы, что произойдет на Илосе, и она благодарна капитану за все. Чувства переполняют девушку, но она сдерживает себя. 200px|left Если бы Шепард не взял Лиару на Илос, в команде не было бы никого, кто считал, что якобы хорошо знаком с протеанской культурой, а разговор со Стражем доказал правоту ее теории хотя бы в том, что жизнь в галактике подвергалась уничтожению каждые пятьдесят тысяч лет. После победы над Властелином осколки гигантского корабля завалили Шепарда, и было больно наблюдать за выражением ужаса на лице Лиары. Ее глаза наполнились слезами, и азари едва сдерживалась, чтобы не разрыдаться, ведь она считала, что потеряла своего любимого человека. Роман 250px|right Если Шепард начинает строить отношения с Лиарой, она со временем откроет, что никогда ни с кем раньше не занималась любовью, и находит идею немного пугающей, но постепенно её доверие к Капитану увеличивается, она чувствует, что они разделяют какую-то особенную связь. Пока Нормандия заблокирована на Цитадели, она приходит к Шепарду, чтобы утешить Капитана, они почти разделяют поцелуй, но их прерывает Джокер. Когда Нормандия совершает побег и находится в пути к Илосу, Лиара приходит повидать Шепарда в его личную каюту, заявляя, что она хочет провести с ним ночь, боясь, что она может уже никогда не увидеть Шепарда снова, находясь в полной уверенности, что готова к близким отношениям. Таланты и Умения | style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;"|200px |} Mass Effect: Искупление right|250px После победы над Сареном и Властелином Лиара осталась на борту Нормандии вплоть до того момента, когда на них напали Коллекционеры. Шепард в приказном порядке заставил азари эвакуироваться и не хотел слушать никаких возражений. В итоге капитан погиб. Так бы и закончилась наша история, если бы не настойчивость нашей неугомонной синекожей красавицы. Она не может смириться с исчезновением капитана. Лиара готова броситься в пекло, так сильно она хотела найти Шепарда в надежде хотя бы оплакать его. Так случилась, что Лиара получила информацию о том, что кто-то располагает сведениями о местонахождении Шепарда. Ее контакт находится на Омеге, и азари, бросив все и не жалея средств, отправляется в самое злачное место систем Терминуса. Азари цеплялась за любой, даже самый маловероятный шанс, а когда подвернулся случай, она даже согласилась работать с прочеловеческой организацией «Цербер», члены которой были ярыми ксенофобами. Они знают, что Серый Посредник тратит огромные средства, чтобы получить останки Шепарда, и также знают, что Серый Посредник, в свою очередь, собирается продать груз Коллекционерам. Призрак лично встречается с Лиарой и предлагает ей помочь «Церберу» вернуть тело коммандера, а так же выяснить, для чего оно понадобилось Коллекционерам. Призрак не жалеет никаких средств и даже снизошел до общения с инопланетянами, лишь бы получить тело Шепарда в свое распоряжение. Азари удается узнать, что тело Шепарда находится в статическом саркофаге, и «Синие Светила» пытаются сбыть его Серому Посреднику. Лиара с помощью дрелла по имени Ферон пытается захватить саркофаг, но терпит неудачу (до этого Лиара не раз спасала жизнь Ферону). Корабль Таззика,наемника Серого Посредника с останками Шепарда на борту успевает скрыться с Омеги. Лиара в отчаянии, ведь она была так близко, но не достигла цели. Она обвиняет дрелла, что это он позволил наемнику сбежать. Дрелл предлагает пуститься в погоню на своем корабле. Так они попадают на секретную базу Серого Посредника, где Лиара разговаривает с роботом, которого ошибочно приняла за хозяина. Лиара злится, когда Серый Посредник называет Шепарда товаром, теряет контроль и разносит биотикой чучело, говорящее голосом самого могущественного торговца информацией. Здесь Т'Сони предстает нам во всем своем биотическом великолепии, круша противников направо и налево, пробиваясь к капсуле с телом Шепарда, но рядом с ним они находят Коллекционеров и Таззик, который уже был готов отдать саркофаг. Ферон предупреждает, что будет безрассудством вступить в открытую конфронтацию с противником, и решил пойти на хитрость, но его разоблачили, и Лиара вновь раскидала врагов своей биотикой, но Ферон был схвачен. Азари собиралась ему помочь, но дрелл отказался, сказав, что важнее спасти Шепарда. Лиара захватила корабль Таззика и скрылась. Тело Шепарда было передано Миранде Лоусон, но земная женщина ничего не обещала кроме того, что попытается сделать все возможное. Ее легко понять, ведь тело Шепарда сильно пострадало, а капсула, в которой его держали, была далека от идеала. Разумеется, «Цербер» не собирался информировать азари о ходе работ по воскрешению Шепарда. Mass Effect: Paragon Lost В 2185, через некоторое время после уничтожения SSV Normandy, Лиара связалась со своей ученицей Трией, которую интересует её мнение по поводу таинственного артефакта, найденного в колонии Фел Прайм. После анализа показаний артефакта, Лиара предполагает что это технология Жнецов и начинает рассказывать Трии о том, что Жнецы уничтожили Протеан, но связь прервалась из-за прибывшего корабля Коллекционеров, который собирался захватить обитателей колонии. Mass Effect 2 right|250px Теперь у Лиары была другая цель. Она потеряла любимого, но вернуть его было уже не в ее власти. Но в ее власти было освободить друга – по крайней мере, азари попытается это сделать. Дело усложнялось тем, что она не знала, где искать Ферона, и был ли он жив. Это не дает Лиаре покоя. Она винит себя за то, что дрелл попал в лапы Серого Посредника, и поиски таинственного и могучего врага становятся навязчивой идеей нашей героини. Азари забрасывает ксеноархеологию, прибывает на Иллиум и открывает свое бюро по торговле информацией. За пару лет Т'Сони добилась выдающихся результатов, научилась жестко вести дела и стала одним из самых известных и уважаемых торговцев информацией. Но чем больше данных к ней стекается, тем больше она становится одержимой идеей выследить Серого Посредника. Тем не менее, все ее старания тщетны. Ей противостоит сильный враг, который умело прячется и не оставляет надежд выследить его. Однажды к Лиаре поступает информация о том, что сначала на Омеге, а затем и на Цитадели видели капитана Шепарда. Сердце азари начинает бешено биться, но она не верит ни словам, ни видеозаписям, подтверждающим эту информацию. Лишь когда она узнает, что новая Нормандия направляется на Иллиум, зная местные бюрократические препоны, азари связывается с руководством космопорта и заявляет, что сама оплатит расходы, связанные с пребыванием Нормандии в доке. 250px|right Кого же застал Шепард в кабинете Лиары Т'Сони? Он не ожидал таких разительных перемен. Перед ним была властная азари, которая угрожала какому-то человеку физической расправой с применением биотики. Куда же подевалась та милая, слегка наивная девочка, которая так нравилась капитану? Она была по-прежнему очень красива, но теперь перед ним была уже взрослая, уверенная в себе женщина с проницательным взглядом синих глаз. Она точно знала, что ей нужно. Лиара напоминала опасного хищника, схватившего добычу. Ее губы сжаты сильнее, придавая лицу еще более серьезный вид, и даже Шепард почувствовал исходящую от нее угрозу. Несмотря на это, азари с радостью бросается к Шепарду и страстно его целует; на несколько мгновений она становится той прежней девчонкой, которую так любил коммандер, но потом Лиара отстраняется, оставив Шепарда в недоумении. Азари дает волю чувствам. Она расплакалась. Прошло уже два года после гибели капитана. Она считала его мертвым, хотя только что проверила, что он жив, и была несказанно счастлива, увидев его вновь. Лиара никак не могла осмыслить его чудесное воскрешение. Когда надеешься на чудо, время течет очень медленно, и даже для азари этот срок был большим. Но у нее были другие дела. Лиара в смятении, но, взяв себя в руки, азари спросила у капитана о цели его визита на Иллиум. Вероятно, Шепард был единственным человеком, с кем Лиара поделилась информацией бесплатно. Но у нее была небольшая просьба к капитану. Лиара попросила Шепарда собрать кое-какие данные. По словам азари, эта информация приблизит ее к обнаружению местонахождения Серого Посредника. Получив данные, Лиара справляется с шоком, когда узнает, что в Нос Астре действуют агенты Серого Посредника, у которых основная цель – не дать Лиаре выйти на их работодателя. Это подтверждает ее секретарь – Никсерис, которая якобы по своим каналам получила информацию, что группу координирует некто «Наблюдатель». И вновь Лиара просит помощи у Шепарда. Капитан отлично справился с заданием, и Т'Сони все понимает – секретарь ее дезинформировала и пыталась пустить по ложному следу. Лиара вызывает ее к себе, узнает, что Никсерис специально подослана к ней Серым Посредником, и обо всех планах Лиары хозяин Никсерис получал полную информацию. А сейчас предательница получила приказ убить Лиару. Попытка не пытка, но Т'Сони оказалась сильнее, и в биотической битве уничтожила противницу. Что она почувствовала после этого? Несомненно, разочарование. Она считала себя могущественной, а вышло, что все это время с ней играли как кошка с мышкой, и все ее влияние и возможности не шли ни в какое сравнение с потенциалом ее главного противника. Теперь ей нужно быть осторожной, и Шепард приглашает азари присоединиться к нему, как когда-то, но Лиара отвечает отказом. Теперь ее жажда найти и отомстить Серому Посреднику становится маниакальной одержимостью, что пугает даже капитана, но ему не остается ничего, как покинуть свою любимую и отправиться по своим делам. Но «Цербер», хоть и поздно, но все же решил отблагодарить Лиару Т'Сони, либо за помощь в возврате тела Шепарда, либо за помощь в поисках потенциальных помощников капитана для выполнения самоубийственной миссии. Не исключено, что Призрак сделал это за все заслуги азари, но наиболее вероятно, что Призраку было на руку устранение Серого Посредника, так как тот невзлюбил прочеловеческую организацию, сорвавшую его сделку. DLC "Логово Серого Посредника" right|250px Лиара жаждет действий и просит Шепарда помочь ей. Она так зла на Серого Посредника, что обещает уничтожить его, после чего останки врага с легкостью поместятся в кофейной чашке. Когда капитан соглашается, азари предлагает встретиться в ее квартире и быстро покидает Шепарда. Когда капитан и его спутники приходят в апартаменты Лиары, то застают там полицию, но самой Лиары здесь уже не было. Ее исчезновением заинтересовалась СПЕКТР азари – Тела Вазир. У Лиары роскошная двухэтажная квартира с огромным панорамным окном, через которое злоумышленник пытался ее убить, но не учел, что азари приняла во внимание предыдущие промахи и возможность повторной попытки ее устранения со стороны Серого Посредника. Безопасности не бывает много, и Лиара снабдила бронированное стекло дополнительным кинетическим барьером, что и спасло ее от пули наемного убийцы. Никакой паранойи. Вполне продуманное действие со стороны Т'Сони. Как говорится: «береженую Богиня бережет». 200px|right Квартира была обставлена со вкусом, без излишеств, если не считать, что в ее доме было полно протеанских артефактов, несмотря на то, что азари давно забросила свою науку. Она даже сохранила части старой брони Шепарда, что намекает на то, что капитан был ей очень дорог. На стене в неприметном уголке висел диплом Серрайского университета планеты Тессия, выданный на имя Лиары Т'Сони. right|250px Лиара была осторожна и постаралась спрятать данные от посторонних глаз и рук. В спальне, на втором этаже, рядом с кроватью стояла рамка с фотографией первой Нормандии, и когда Шепард взял ее в руки, изображение сменилось на протеанские руины. Следовательно, Лиара запрограммировала рамку на прикосновение капитана, в то время, как на касания кого-то другого рамка бы никак не отреагировала. Новым изображением азари оставила Шепарду подсказку, и в одном из постаментов, на котором покоился протеанский артефакт, капитан обнаружил тайник с диском данных. На нем была информация о том, что Лиара направилась в офис «Бариа Фронтирс» на встречу со своим осведомителем. Лиара должна была встретиться с информатором на третьем этаже, когда по прибытию Шепарда, Вазир и отряда серия взрывов потрясла здание. Шепард и отряд пробили себе путь наверх от центрального входа, пока Вазир приземлилась на крыше здания и продолжила путь вниз. Когда Шепард достигает офиса Бариа Фронтирс, Вазир уже там, а информатор Лиары мертв. Вазир спрашивает не нашел ли Шепард тело Лиары, но прежде, чем он успевает ответить, из теней появляется сама Лиара и направляет ствол на Вазир. Она говорит, что Вазир была одной из тех, кто пытался убить её, и что у Вазир с собой диск, на котором координаты местонахождения Серого Посредника, который она отобрала у мертвого информатора. Затем Шепард и отряд направляют своё оружие на Вазир, которая разбивает окно, и бросает осколки стекла своей биотической силой, чтобы отвлечь Капитана и благополучно скрыться. Лиара создает биотическое поле, чтобы защитить отряд, и Шепард выбивает Вазир через разбитое окно. После короткого сражения, Лиара также прыгает через окно, используя свою биотику, чтобы замедлить падение, и пока Шепард и отряд пробивает себе путь через Торговый Центр, она преследует Вазир, в конце концов, настигая её на посадочной площадке за пределами здания. Когда Шепард и отряд прибывают, Вазир, теперь оказавшаяся в меньшинстве, вызывает свой аэрокар, запрыгивает в него и на полной скорости пытается скрыться. Лиара садится в другой аэрокар и к ней присоединяется Шепард. Шепард управляет транспортом, пока Лиара следит за препятствиями и Вазир. В конце концов они её догоняют, и Вазир пытается сбить их в воздухе. Тем не менее, Вазир сталкивается с другим транспортом и терпит крушение на крыше отеля Лазурь. Шепард сажает аэрокар на крыше и Лиара присоединяется к Шепарду в погоне за Вазир. Они пробивают себе путь через агентов Серого Посредника, напавших на них в отеле, пока в конечном итоге не настигают Вазир на плазе. Интересный факт: Отель Лазурь это не более чем бордель с обслугой азари, а сам отель назван в честь места на теле азари, которое, скажем так, находится в "низинах". Вазир берет заложницу, и Шепард пытается уговорить СПЕКТРа отпустить её. Тем не менее, слова бесполезны и Вазир вступает в схватку. Они сражаются с Вазир, затем убивают её возле одной из стен плазы. Лиара подходит к ней первая, хватает диск и уходит анализировать его, пока Шепард беседует с Вазир перед тем, как она умрет. Когда Шепард возвращается и спрашивает, та ли это информация, что им нужна, Лиара отвечает, что это именно то, что им нужно и теперь она наконец-то сможет настичь Серого Посредника и уничтожить его с помощью Шепарда. Лиара очень благодарна Шепарду за то, что он снова помог ей. Она вспоминает, как Шепард спас её на Теруме два года назад, как Шепард всегда делает хорошие дела, и теперь они снова вместе, снова делают одно дело. Также Лиара упомянет, что их план и её желание касается возвращения Ферона, и сообщает Шепарду свой план нападения на Посредника. Полдела сделано. Осталось только вылететь по указанным на диске координатам. Лиара отвергает ухаживания Шепарда, мотивировав это тем, что дело еще не сделано, а ее голова забита планами спасения Ферона, и ни о чем другом она сейчас думать не собирается. Однако она не лишает капитана надежды, что после того, как работа будет завершена, можно будет попробовать продолжить отношения (или начать с начала?). Любопытно, что если у Шепарда были отношение с другим персонажем, Лиара намекает, что ей известно об этом, и она не собирается продолжать роман с капитаном, пока у него есть кто-то другой. Когда капитан соглашается помочь Лиаре в освобождении Ферона, азари поднимается на борт Нормандии. 250px|leftПо прибытии Лиара и Шепард высаживаются на обшивку базы Серого Посредника – гигантского корабля, который дрейфует в плотной грозовой туче на границе дня и ночи. Враг знает о их присутствии и бросает на их уничтожение все свои силы, но не стоит забывать, с кем им пришлось иметь дело. Лиара хорошо подготовилась, и, когда они добрались до входа внутрь базы, она использовала аппаратный дешифровщик, который запрещен даже на Иллиуме. Это говорит о серьезности ее намерений и о том, что она не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Пока прибор делал свою работу, враг предпринял отчаянную попытку уничтожить их. Лиара удивилась неслаженным действиям неприятеля и высказала мысль, что лучше бы им нападать сразу со всех сторон, на что Шепард резонно заметил, что не стоит давать врагу уроков по тактике, а то еще услышат и воспользуются её советом. В конце концов враг был разбит, а код к замку подобран. Добивая остатки армии Серого Посредника, Лиара и компаньоны добрались до тюремного блока, где и находился Ферон. Азари обрадовалась, увидев друга живым, но ужаснулась, когда узнала, что к его телу были прикреплены электроды и дрелла пытали на протяжении всех этих лет. Ферон предупредил, чтобы они даже не пытались его освободить, так как его мозг сразу же испечется, а место, откуда можно отключить кресло, находится в командном центре Серого Посредника. 250px|left Когда они, наконец, добираются в офис Серого Посредника, Лиара обнаруживают, что Посредник на самом деле яг, представитель расы изгоев в галактике. Посредник показывает свою осведомленность ситуацией и говорит о том, как Лиара просто копошится во тьме. В свою очередь Лиара показывает, что она знает больше, чем Серый Посредник думал, что она знает. В ярости Посредник бросает во врагов свой стол, тем самым сразу выведя из боя второго спутника капитана, и вступает в битву с Шепардом и Лиарой. После затяжного сражения Шепард отвлекает Посредника, пока Лиара обрушивает на него жидкость, которая была заключена в потолке над Серым Посредником. Жидкость провоцирует барьеры Посредника к самоуничтожению, и он погибает в последовавшем взрыве. Пока команда приходит в себя, электричество отключается на короткий срок времени, что позволяет Ферону убежать. В офисе Посредника агенты начинают расспрашивать насчет прервавшегося сигнала. Лиара подходит к огромным компьютерным терминалам и, собравшись с силами, контактирует с агентами, используя голос Серого Посредника и давая объяснение, что электричество выбило временно, когда они обновляли аппаратуру. Пока это происходит, Ферон врывается в офис, размахивая своей пушкой, но опускает её, когда видит, что произошло. Ферон и Шепард спрашивают, этого ли хотела Лиара, и она отвечает, что да. Дрелл уходит проверить системы энергоснабжения, оставляя Шепарда и Лиару наедине. 250px|right Когда все было кончено, Лиара дала волю чувствами и разрыдалась. Сказалось напряжение, в котором она прибывала все это время, но теперь база в руках азари. Она не верит, что вышло так удачно, ведь Т'Сони планировала только освободить Ферона, хотя она и выказывала желание поквитаться с Серым Посредником. Лиара оказалась перед трудным выбором. Она могла присоединиться к Шепарду, но потерять базу со всеми каналами и информацией Серого Посредника. Т'Сони представила, какие перед ней открываются возможности. Она заверила Шепарда, что сможет найти что-нибудь полезное для борьбы со Жнецами, ей только нужно время. Капитан тоже понимает, что такой подарок судьбы нельзя выпускать из рук, но сожалеет, что Лиара не может пойти с ним. Что же оказалось в руках нашей героини? Высокоуровневый доступ к самой ценной и наиболее скрываемой информации в галактике. По словам самой азари, она обладает такой властью, что могла бы развязать галактическую войну за несколько минут. Теперь у нее появилась новая цель – найти способ борьбы со Жнецами. Это волнует ее в первую очередь. Ей удалось выяснить, что Серый Посредник интересовался протеанами, так как знал о Жнецах и наделся найти какой-либо запасной план протеан в надежде спастись от неминуемой угрозы. Теперь с Лиарой работал Ферон, и Шепард ревновал, но азари успокоила человека, сказав, что дрелл для нее всего лишь друг, и что она дала понять ему, что занята, намекая капитану, что сейчас она открыта для отношений и готова к ним, стоит только ему предложить. Лиара честно признается, что скучала по Шепарду все эти два длинных года, но не хочет его принуждать. Капитан неоднозначно намекает, что от ее принуждений у него остались приятные воспоминания. Шепард приглашает Лиару на Нормандию, и азари с радостью соглашается. thumb|фото из кодекса МЕ3 про азари Когда Лиара появляется в каюте Шепарда, она с интересом разглядывает интерьер. Складывается впечатление, что она видит это все впервые, а потом еще и заявляет, что корабль великолепный. Можно объяснить это тем, что в прошлый раз она была сосредоточена, и ей было некогда разглядывать новый фрегат Шепарда? Или во время пути до Хагалаза не покидала челнок? Об этом можно только догадываться. До этого азари встретила Джокера, и ей показалось, что он был ей рад. Также у нее была беседа с доктором Чаквас. Лиара вручает капитану его армейские жетоны. Шепард приятно удивлен, ведь он и не надеялся увидеть их вновь, и сказал об этом Лиаре. В ответ Т'Сони говорит, что обычно нельзя вернуть все что теряешь, но иногда удача может улыбнуться, явно намекая не только на жетоны, но и на чудесное воскрешение Шепарда. left|250px В разговоре с капитаном она всерьез обеспокоена их совместной судьбой и интересуется, что будет с ними, когда все закончится. Шепард теряется в догадках, но первое, что приходит на ум, связано с Лиарой: свадьба, старость, орава синих детишек. Азари нравится направление его мыслей, но она хочет быть уверенной, что после всех своих приключений Шепард вернется именно к ней, хотя сама понимает, что такие обещания давать тяжело. Капитан пытается пошутить, что ему нужно что-то, к чему хотелось бы возвращаться. Лиара поняла намек, но захотела, чтобы Шепард сам взял инициативу в руки... и не ошиблась. Все прошло замечательно, но азари нужно было возвращаться к своим делам. У нее был выбор, и Лиара могла остаться с Шепардом, но ей пришлось уйти, чтобы вновь погрузиться в горы чужих секретов и тайн. Романтические отношения 250px|right :"Я потратила два года, оплакивая тебя. Значит, если мы хотим быть вместе, я должна знать, что ты всегда вернешься". На протяжении миссии Серого Посредника, Шепард имеет возможность попробовать выяснить их с Лиарой отношения до начала штурма базы Серого Посредника, сказав ей, что его возмущает, как Лиара использует его лишь для нахождения Посредника. Лиара отвечает, что она не может ”забыть два года горя”. После того, как Шепард победит яга и Лиара становится новым Серым Посредником, Шепард спрашивает её – этого ли она хотела. Лиара начинает перечислять количество путей, которые можно использовать, чтобы помочь Шепарду, используя своё новое положение, но затем заливается слезами, не в состоянии поверить, что два года её мести остались позади. Если Шепард решает утешить её, он скажет, что теперь с ней всё будет в порядке. Она продолжит говорить, что они теперь совершенно разные люди, чем были когда-то. Если Шепард решит утешить Лиару еще один раз, Капитан целует её и гарантирует, что вместе у них всё будет в порядке. right|150px Позже, Шепард может спросить Лиару, были ли у неё романтические отношения с Фероном, но Лиара заверяет Шепарда, что она и Ферон ”просто друзья” и что Лиара прямо сказала Ферону, что она ”как вы, люди, говорите, занята”. Потом Лиара говорит, что скучает по Шепарду, но не хочет давить на Капитана. Шепард может остаться с ней друзьями или снова вступить в отношения. Независимо от ответа, Шепард может пригласить Лиару выпить на Нормандию, но если они решили продолжить роман, разговор в последующей катсцене сконцентрируется на Лиаре, спрашивающей Шепарда об их будущем. Если Шепард выбирает ответ “долго и счастливо”, Шепард говорит насчет оседлой жизни, что будет: свадьба и ”куча синеньких детишек”. Лиара говорит, что не сможет жить с мыслью, что потеряет Шепарда еще раз, и просит его дать ей обещание, что он всегда будет возвращаться. left|224pxШепард дразнит Лиару, говоря, что она требует слишком большое обещание, и говорит, что ему нужночто-нибудь особенное для возвращения и что она должна принять его предложение. Лиара отвечает, что она открыта для предложений. Её глаза становятся черными, и катсцена заканчивается, а затем Лиара сообщает Шепарду, что будет ему особенно рада, если он будет возвращаться к ней на корабль-базу Серого Посредника. Таланты и Умения | style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;"|200px |} Mass Effect 3 250px|right В третьей части завершающей трилогии мы вновь встречаемся с Лиарой. И теперь отношения можно продолжить вновь, вне зависимости от принятых вами любовных решений во второй части. Она снова в строю и летает с вами на Нормандии, по совместительству выполняя роль Серого Посредника. Встреча с Лиарой происходит на Марсе, куда отправил ее в помощь исследовательсвкой группе альянса адмирал Хаккет. Вместе с Шепардом Лиара находит протеанские чертежи древнего оружия, получившего название "Горн", которое, как они предполагают, может помочь уничтожить Жнецов. Лиара, имеющая огромный опыт работы с протеанскими данными, в кратчайшие сроки расшифровывает чертежи и высылает их силам Альянса, затем активно помогая им уже в качестве Серого Посредника, высылая необходимые ресурсы для строительства оружия. Во время миссии на родной планете азари - Тессии, Лиара отправляется с Шепард(ом), чтобы помочь найти древний артефакт, предположительно являющийся или связанный с Катализатором - ключевым элементом Горна. По завершении миссии Лиара находится в крайне депрессивным состоянии после увиденной родной планеты, захваченной Жнецами. Отец Лиары right|150px В Mass Effect 3 в кафе "Аполло" можно пообщаться с матриархом Этитой. В следствии разговора может выяснится, что она является "отцом" Лиары. Затем можно убедить Лиару поговорить со своим "отцом". Романтические отношения Если у вас не было романа с Лиарой в первой части, то не расстраивайтесь, вы всегда можете завести его в третей части. Что надо сделать? thumb|190px|Признание в любви # Разговаривать с Лиарой после каждой миссии. # Поговорить с Лиарой на Президиуме в кафе. # Поболтать с ней о ее проекте в каюте. Когда она начнет говорить про дружбу, ответить, что хотите быть больше, чем друзья. # После миссии в монастыре Ардат-Якши встретиться с Лиарой на Цитадели. Выбрать вариант "больше, чем друзья". Пометка: в начале игры персонажам, у которых был роман с Лиарой, будет предложено возобновить отношения. Но пока что это лишь слова, не привязывающие вас к синекожей красавице. Примечание. Если у вас были отношения с кем бы то нибыло в МЕ 2, то в миссии на Марсе при встрече Шепард целует Лиару, а если не было отношений, то нет. Лиара - романтический интерес для персонажей обоих полов. Любовная линия LiaraRomanzeEnde4.png LiaraRomanzeEnde2.png LiaraRomanze4.png MassEffect3 2012-05-21 00-55-44-98.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-21 00-55-47-92.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-27 15-52-08-34.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-27 15-52-54-92.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-27 15-54-20-78.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-27 15-52-41-31.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-27 15-52-50-59.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-27 15-55-06-26.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-27 15-52-22-96.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-27 15-51-39-00.jpg MassEffect3 2012-06-18 17-57-59-63.png|"злая" кат сцена подарка и прощания Лиары. MassEffect3 2012-06-18 17-57-57-63.png Лиара является одной из наиболее популярных у игроков пассий Шепарда-мужчины на протяжении всей трилогии. В случае, если Шепард развивал любовные отношения с Лиарой в первой части трилогии и в дополнении "Логово Серого посредника", игроку будет доступен ряд диалогов с другими персонажами из обеих предыдущих частей игры, так или иначе затрагивающих тему отношения Шепарда с Лиарой в достаточно шутливой форме (что происходит 1-2 раза за игру, в разговоре с Рексом и Явиком). В разговоре Шепарда и Этиты можно показать, что Шепард достоин быть с Лиарой, сможет её защитить и не обидит. Так же в разговоре "папы" и Лиары возникнет тема про Шепарда и Лиару, где Этита будет делать двусмысленные намеки. По ходу игры будут возникать ситуации, в которых можно поддержать Лиару и сделать комплименты, тем самым заслужив ее внимание. В романтической сцене перед атакой на Станцию Кронос перед последним ответом Лиара говорит "Я люблю тебя Шепард" и можно ответить "Я тоже тебя люблю". Эта возможность предоставится лишь в том случае, если Шепард продолжает отношения в DLC: Логово Серого Посредника. Если любовная линия не была продолжена, то Шепард говорит в "хорошем" ответе "Я люблю тебя Лиара", Лиара же отвечает "Я... я тоже тебя люблю, Шепард" (будет сказано неуверенно). Перед последней миссией Лиара дарит Шепарду подарок в виде воспоминания, но до этого говорит примерно следующее: "Если я не скажу речь, то куча синеньких детишек будет расстроена" В оригинале звучит : ''- "I don't know what to say. All those little blue children will be disappointed: I didn't have a speech. - We'll make up a good story for them."'' Если взять на последнюю миссию Лиару, выполняя марш бросок до телепорта в Цитадель, она будет ранена. Шепард вызовет нормандию для эвакуации. Она умоляет остаться, зная, что, возможно, это последний момент, когда она видит его/её. Шепард уверяет её: "Не важно что случится. Лиара, ты для меня всё и навсегда". На что Лиара отвечает: "Я... твоя, Шепард". После битвы за Землю, когда Шепарду приходится принимать окончательное решение относительно Жнецов, Лиара может присутствовать в заключительном ролике, связанном с воспоминаниями Шепарда о самых дорогих ему людях. Она же оставит сообщение для другого цикла в том случае, если Шепард откажется делать какой-либо выбор в принципе. (стрельба по Катализатору). Интересные Факты * Лиара Т’Сони озвучена Али Хиллис, а её лицо смоделировано с актрисы Джиллиан Мюррэй . * Не трудно выполнить достижение-напарника, в случае Лиары, но вы должны избегать выполнения назначений на Цитадели, до её нахождения и становления вашим постоянным компаньоном. * Если Лиара не спасена до самой последней миссии (до Илоса), её диалог на Теруме изменяется. Когда Шепард находит её, разворачивается небольшая комическая сцена, в которой Лиара считает, что Шепард и его отряд – галлюцинации. Также меняются диалоги в последующем брифинге на борту "Нормандии": с Лиарой случается небольшая истерика, ведь Шепард от протеанских маяков зараз "просто так" получает больше знаний о протеанах, чем она насобирала за 50 лет; на слабость Лиары после "объединения" идет реплика Рекса: "Жрать надо больше. И спать." * Когда Шепард впервые встречает Лиару в Mass Effect 2, она разговаривает с клиентом и говорит ему: ”Встречал ли ты десантницу азари раньше? Мало кто из людей встречал”. В Mass Effect, точно такую же фразу говорит мать Лиары, Матриарх Бенезия, когда Капитан находит её на Новерии. * BioWare открыли на GDC 2009, что первоначально Лиара Т’Сони, должна была быть на горнодобывающей планете Калестон в дополнение к нескольким дополнительным заданиям, в разделе игры сопоставимом с размером Фероса. В связи с перепланированием и программными изысками, Калестон очень сильно урезали во время разработки Mass Effect, пока все его функции полностью не переложили на Терум. Первоначально, на нём располагалась человеческая добывающая станция, служащая узлом (как Цитадель); большую часть архитектуры этой станции перенесли в финальную боевую локацию DLC Bring Down the Sky. * Как и все члены отряда, у Лиары есть уникальные диалоги, которые можно услышать на различных локациях, на протяжении миссий или назначений, или если особый член отряда выбран в команду вместе с ней. * В разговоре со своим "отцом" Лиара узнает что её "дедушка" был кроганом. Этита - "Ты знаешь, а ты ведь на четверть кроган" Лиара - "Нет, ты же знаешь это не так работает!" Этита - "Ладно ладно, только не впадай в кровавую ярость". * Лиара "не единственный ребенок Этиты" , у матриарха имеется по крайней мере еще несколько дочерей, в частности азари "наполовину" ханар. * Протеанин Явик держит её не всерьез и принимает за дурочку. Так же он утверждает что "этот ваш эксперт" по протеанам знает слишком мало, чтобы быть им. * В роликах МЕ3 иногда носит штурмовую винтовку М-8 "Мститель", что идет вразрез с игрой. * Подарок и прощание Лиары проходит в двух вариантах-Отступник\Герой. Если Герой, то все синее и волна света светлая, если злодей, то падают красные искры и волна красного. * Лиара единственная азари в игре, имеющая брови, не считая своей матери Бенезии. * Лиара - единственный член экипажа, который не может погибнуть на протяжении всей серии (не считая финала третьей части). Галерея 19878-me3_shazoo_ru_guide_s9.jpg tgdsech9.jpg TV2b1jb6.jpg V1ZaF17S.jpg AXkeQZqV.jpg XL33ZHV3.jpg MassEffect3 2012-03-13 16-10-30-46.png MassEffect3 2012-03-24 21-43-31-50.png MassEffect3 2012-03-13 20-39-31-10.png MassEffect3 2012-03-27 23-26-33-02.jpg MassEffect2 2012-03-19 18-38-47-13.png MassEffect3 2012-03-14 23-37-00-84.png MassEffect3 2012-03-27 23-57-21-721.jpg MassEffect 2012-04-08 01-04-02-91.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-22 15-57-20-26.jpg MassEffect3 2012-05-21 15-05-57-74.jpg MassEffect2 2012-05-29 18-16-24-58.jpg MassEffect2 2012-05-29 18-17-52-08.jpg MassEffect2 2012-05-29 18-16-17-21.jpg MassEffect3 2012-06-17 18-42-15-78.png MassEffect3 2012-06-18 17-57-23-10.png MassEffect3 2012-06-18 20-03-49-64.png MassEffect3 2012-06-18 20-36-51-63.png MassEffect3 2012-06-19 16-30-04-32.png MassEffect3 2012-06-17 23-21-45-86.png MassEffect3 2012-06-17 18-40-11-63.png MassEffect3 2012-06-19 16-29-38-21.png MassEffect3 2012-06-19 16-29-43-13.png MassEffect3 2012-06-17 18-42-51-41.png MassEffect3 2012-06-19 16-30-54-23.png MassEffect3 2012-06-19 16-30-10-31.png MassEffect3 2012-06-05 14-45-46-49.png MassEffect3 2012-06-25 14-05-54-44.png MassEffect2 2012-05-29 14-19-54-86.jpg MassEffect2 2012-05-29 16-25-36-07.jpg MassEffect2 2012-05-29 15-18-43-51.jpg MassEffect3 2012-06-29 23-23-44-58.png MassEffect3 2012-06-29 23-24-01-01.png MassEffect3 2012-06-29 23-24-12-80.png 14939126553198460928_screenshots_2012-12-24_00011.jpg 792105807.jpg MassEffect3 2013-02-08 13-23-15-98.png mjmlfl.jpg Liara T.jpg|Лиара ScreenShot00135.png ScreenShot00194.png MassEffect3 2013-02-21 14-41-32-75.png en:Liara T'Soni Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи ME Категория:Персонажи ME2 Категория:Персонажи ME3 Категория:Персонажи «Искупление» Категория:Персонажи «Родина» Категория:Азари Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены отряда Шепард(а) Категория:Экипаж Нормандии SR-1 Категория:Экипаж Нормандии SR-2 Категория:Биотики Категория:Учёные Категория:Серый посредник Категория:Любовь Категория:Цитадель (DLC) Категория:Персонажи Paragon Lost